


I'm losing my Son to a Billionaire

by ibquill12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Character Development, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibquill12/pseuds/ibquill12
Summary: Stephen Strange is Peter Parker’s biological dad and Peter starts to like Tony a little bit more than his dad because Stephen is more concerned with his job than his son. Will Stephen make things right with his son or will he lose him to Stark?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This au is a little whack, but I think it'll turn out okay. This will not contain Endgame Spoilers.

Stephen Strange was enjoying his day off cuddled up on the couch watching a dramatic show until a knock on his front door sounded through the house. Stephen groaned. “I swear if it’s Peter and he forgot his house key,” He said, letting himself drone off. He stood up and went to answer the door.

What Stephen expected was his son apologizing for forgetting his key, but that is not what greeted him at the door. What was there instead was the billionaire Tony Stark. Stephen’s eyes narrowed. “What business do you have here?” Stephen asked. Stark brushed off the rude look and spoke.

“Peter Parker Strange lives here, right? I’m right. I need to talk to him,” Tony said, tapping his foot impatiently.

“He’s at school, come back later. Or never,” Stephen replied, trying to shut the door.

“Would you really like your son to miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime? I’m here to recruit him to my intern program, which can grow into a larger position at Stark Industries,” Tony said quickly, holding the door open. Stephen sighed, opening the door for Tony to enter.

“We can discuss this while we wait for Peter to get off of school,” Stephen said. He really did not want this man in his house. Tony clicked his tongue and walked in. Stephen quickly turned off the television.

~~~Time skip~~~

Peter was confused when the door was unlocked. “Shoot, did I forget to lock it? Or did dad come home early?” He whispered to himself as he sat his bookbag on the floor and slid his shoes off. Peter then heard voices coming from the kitchen. He walked in that direction. Peter entered the kitchen and saw his dad chatting with another man. “Hey dad, you get home early?” Peter asked, crossing the room to hug his dad. Stephen hugged his son back, resting his chin on his head.

“Today was my day off. Someone is here to talk to you,” Stephen said, kissing his son’s head and letting him go. Peter turned to face the other man.

“Holy shit, you’re Tony Stark,” Peter said, extremely shocked. Tony stood up from the kitchen table.

“Bingo. Let’s go have a chat outside, shall we?” Tony asked, walking out of the kitchen. Peter hesitantly followed his idol to the back yard. Tony sat back down on the patio and pulled out his phone. Peter sat down next to him. “Just a moment,” Tony mumbled, tapping on his phone. Peter has never been more confused.

Tony flipped his phone towards Peter, showing a Youtube video of Spider-Man. “This is you, correct?” Tony asked. Peter got flustered and tried to deny it.

“N-no, I’ve n-never seen t-this guy before!” Peter tried denying, not persuading Tony. Tony rolled his eyes.

“I know it’s you. If I could search the house, I’d find your suit. But that’s not what I’m here for. I’m here to recruit you to fight Captain America because he’s doing a very illegal thing. Your dad just thinks I’m taking you to Germany for an intern training program, but in reality, we’ll be fighting Cap,” Tony replied to the bullshit. Peter was speechless. 

“I can’t go to Germany! I have… homework,” Peter tried, knowing he wasn't going to convince the man to leave him in the U.S. This was the moment Stephen started to get distanced from his son.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about a week after Germany, and Stephen and Peter were out having dinner for once. “So, it’s been a week since you got back and you still haven’t told me what happened,” Stephen said. Peter mumbled something under his breath. Stephen gave him the stern parent look. “What was that?” He asked.

“Nothing, but Germany was super fun! I got to see all these historic places in between training sessions, and I got to help Mr. Stark do some really important stuff!” Peter excitedly gushed to his dad. What he had said under his breath was ‘Well maybe if you didn’t take all those extra hospital shifts you would know about my life,’.

Stephen smiled at his son. “Sounds like you had a great time, I’m glad,” Stephen replied.

“Mhmm! And Mr. Stark wants me to start interning tomorrow!” Peter rambled on. Stephen tried to respond, but their food came and the conversation was dropped. They were silent for a bit as they ate.

“I have a big surgery tomorrow, so I don’t know when I’ll be home. Keep your house key on you, and if you have to leave past nine, ask Stark if you could stay the night. It’s too dangerous for you to walk around that late,” Stephen said.

“I always have my key on me. What’re you doing in the surgery?” Peter asked. He was always interested in the profession his dad had.

“A kid about your age has a huge tumor in his brain because his dad was an idiot that didn’t take him in as soon as multiple signs started showing, so now I have to take it out,” Stephen answered. 

The rest of their night was quiet and peaceful.

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

Peter loved the new suit Tony gave him, it was such a major upgrade. He really wished he could tell Ned, but that would reveal his secret identity and Peter didn’t know if Ned could keep his mouth shut. After school was so much more fun with the suit.

A pop up entered his field of vision. He was getting a phone call from Tony, and Peter almost crashed into the building. He answered the phone.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter greeted, sitting on the edge of a building.

“Hi kid, I need you to come in for some small upgrades to your suit. Swing by whenever, someone will tell you where to go. Thanks, bye,” Tony then hung up. Peter was confused by the short phone call but blew it off as Tony being a very busy man.

Peter looked around for any crime-dooers briefly and then swung off to the Avengers tower, excited to spend time with his idol. The trip to the tower wasn’t that long, so Peter took the long way. Well, doing a bunch of flips while watching for crime was longer than just swinging.

There was a person waiting for him when he got there as Tony said. There was a short elevator ride and then Peter was in the lab of Tony Stark. “Hey kiddo, I wanna just thank you again for helping to knock some sense into Cap and the gang’s heads. Hand over the suit, please,” Tony said briefly as Peter approached. Peter handed over the suit he had just changed out of.

“But I didn’t do much,” Peter said, watching Tony examine the suit. Tony looked up at him from the table he sat at.

“Beleive me, you were more help than you thought,” Tony replied. “Damn kid, you’ve already used this suit a lot in this past month,” 

“Oh! Do you think I should use it less?” Peter asked, not wanting to wear out the technology so fast. Tony laughed.

“It’s okay kid, just teasing. Now help me with this,” Tony said. Peter sat down at another side of the work table. The two had a nice bonding moment as they upgraded Peter’s suit.

They ended up ordering a pizza for dinner. They finished the upgrade a while ago, but the two enjoyed each other's company. “So kid, you like anyone at school?” Tony asked jokingly. Peter felt his face heat up. Does he come out to a man he’s known for about two weeks when he hasn’t even told his dad?

‘Fuck it,’ Peter thought. “Well there is this one guy,” Peter replied, totally talking about Ned. A crush he would take to his grave.

“Ooo, nice,” Tony replied, starting to fidget with a random thing. Peter was relieved that Tony wasn’t against LGBT people. Peter yawned and looked at the time. It was 9:30, and he quickly stood up.

“Uh, sorry Mr. Stark but my dad wants me home. He actually wanted me home half an hour ago, but I guess I got distracted! Anyways bye Mr. Stark, thanks for having me over!” Peter gushed out, waving at Tony before swinging out into the night. He landed on the ground and walked the rest of the way.  
Peter knew he could’ve stayed at the tower, but he didn’t know what kind of bed would be there and he wanted his own bed. Peter double checked that he had his suit as he climbed up the front porch stairs. The lights were off, so either his dad was asleep or not home yet. Peter fumbled with the house key and unlocked the door.

Stephen was halfway down the stairs when Peter entered the house. “Oh hi dad,” Peter greeted, knowing he was in trouble. Hopefully, his dad was too tired to give a shit. Stephen flipped on the light switch when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“It’s ten o’clock. I thought I told you to stay at the tower if it was past nine,” Stephen said, obviously too tired for this shit. Peter took the play dumb option.

“I got distracted by puppies?” Peter tried bullshitting. Stephen narrowed his eyes.

“We’ll discuss this tomorrow, go to bed. I just came down for water,” Stephen said, dismissing his son.

“If you’re even here tomorrow,” Peter mumbled, rushing up the stairs. The distance between the two continued to grow.


End file.
